


An Act of True Love

by Japanfangirl19



Category: Frozen (2013), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Basically Frozen plot but a different take, F/M, First Timeline, KH3 spoilers, M/M, Sleeping Realm doc theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Based on the Sleeping Realm Doc theory. The fact that in the First Timeline: Sora gets struck in Arendelle instead of Anna.Donald and Goofy call Mickey and Riku for help





	An Act of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh holy moly! I like started writing this last night then fell asleep. After I got back from work in the later afternoon. I thought I was going to take a nap but nope! This fic was calling to me to be finished. So I did finish it! 
> 
> RIP sleep lol
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy finally made it to Elsa’s Ice palace, again. They see Sven chilling by the stairs with his tongue stuck to the rail.

“I’m guessing they already went inside” Sora said

“Let’s go in and check on them”

“You sure?”, Donald asked.

“Yeah, besides we gotta tell Elsa that she needs to be careful”

Donald and Goofy were still unsure but they sighed and agreed to follow Sora inside.

Once inside they gawked at how pretty the ice designs were. They saw Kristoff and Olaf roaming around.

They greeted them and asked where Anna and Elsa were. He pointed to the back stairway and Sora thanked him and went upstairs.

He walked into the scene where Anna was trying to comfort Elsa but it seemed she couldn’t take it. Sora knew something bad was going to happen, so he acted.

He ran in front of Anna to push her out of the way, and Sora immediately felt a piercing cold strike into his heart.

He clutched his chest.

“Sora!”

“Oh no! Sora are you alright?!”

Elsa watched in shock, Kristoff and Olaf came in to see what the commotion was about.

Once it wore off, she told them to leave, Anna persisted but Elsa then struck the ground and made a giant snowman and threw all of them out.

Anna, frustrated, got mad and threw a snowball at the giant snowman. Of course that made things worse, so they all ran.

They all managed to escape, by falling down, another cliff. But the snow managed to soften their fall. 

“Everyone ok?” Sora asked

Everyone else groaned in confirmation that they are fine. Kristoff managed to pull out Anna and have a cute moment but then,

“Sora!”

Both Kristoff and Anna were pulled out from their moment and turned to the direction of Sora, Donald and Goofy. They both gasped, one of Sora’s hair strands turned white. 

Anna gasped ”Oh no! Sora!”

“Is it because Elsa struck you?” Kristoff asked.

Sora nodded, “Yeah but does it look ok?” 

They paused, “No”

Olaf spoke up, “You hesitated”

“No we didn’t!”

Kristoff sighed, “Listen Sora you need help. Follow me”

Olaf spoke up excited, “Ok! Where are we going?”

“To see my friends”

Anna inquires, “You mean the love experts?”

Sora tilted his head in confusion, “Love experts?”,

Kristoff nodded, “Yeah and they can help us”

“How?”

“Cause I’ve seen them do it before”

As they followed Kristoff, Olaf spoke up, “You know, I consider myself a love expert”

——————————————————-  
Sora was completely amazed when he saw the Trolls. They were rocks that walk and talk! How cool is that? First a walking and talking snowman, now this? So awesome!

Then not so awesome, when he felt an awful chill go through his body, more strands in his hair are turning white. Grand Pappy, the chief of the Trolls, sensed something wrong and came up to Sora. 

“Oh my dear boy, I’m afraid you are in grave danger”

“Danger?!” Sora yelled in shock.

“Yes there is ice in your heart put there by Elsa. And if not removed soon, then to solid ice you will freeze”

“Isn’t there anything you can do?” Kristoff asked.

“I’m sorry Kristoff, if it was a head then it would be easy but, only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart”

“An act of...true love?” Sora thought out loud. 

Love, was still a concept Sora is trying to grasp. Once he thought he loved Kairi, but realized it was more as a friend than the romantic type. So then, how can he be saved?

Anna then spoke up, “Sora, let me take you back to the palace. I can keep you warm as much as I can until you can get help”

Sora smiled, “Thanks Anna”

Quickly, they all rode Sven, surprisingly, back to the palace in Arendelle. Anna took Sora near the fireplace in the tea room. Kristoff went to go back home, but Donald and Goofy stepped outside to call The King and Riku. 

Once they picked up they didn’t hesitate to state the situation.

“King Mickey!”

“Oh! Hey fellas how’s it-“

“We got big trouble!”

“Big trouble how?”

“It’s Sora! He got hurt!”

That immediately got Riku’s attention and he went to face the phone.

“Sora got hurt?! How?!” Riku asked his face clearly showing that he was worried.

“Well, he went to protect someone from an attack and he got struck.”

“With what?”

“Special Ice Magic”,  
Donald answered

“Apparently it hit his heart” Goofy said afterwards

“His heart?”

Donald and Goofy both nodded, “Yeah! And the only way to thaw the frozen heart is by an act of true love” 

“True...love?” Riku thought out loud. An act of true love, can help Sora?

Mickey nods grimly, “I see...thanks fellas in informing us. We’ll be there right away to help!”

“Thanks! We appreciate it! We’ll send you the coordinates” Said Donald in relief 

“Alright, see ya real soon!”

Once Mickey hanged up, Riku immediately went to the Gummi Ship. Mickey quickly followed after him. As soon as the coordinates were put in, Riku sped to Arendelle.

Mickey knows Riku is worried. Sora is his most cherished person. The fact something life threatening happened to him, not even caused by Xehanort, is worrying.

Once they landed, they were on top of a hill, snow was everywhere and everything got chilly. Riku shivered and rubbed his arms to get some heat.

“Come on, let’s find Sora”

“Of course Riku, but we need to find Donald and Goofy first so they can lead us-”

“But there isn’t time! Sora could be gone any second and-“

Riku takes a deep breath and sighs. 

“I’m sorry Mickey, I didn’t mean to yell at you”

“It’s alright, I understand. You’re worried about him. But don’t you worry, we’ll get to him soon”

Riku nods in response. But is still worried.  
———————————————————  
As Riku and Mickey go look for Donald and Goofy to guide them, Anna and Sora were stuck with Hans in the tea room, and discovered an awful truth.

Anna was shocked, “You, you lied to me!”

“Well yes, I had to get my way into this kingdom somehow. And a person like you, desperate for love and affection, was the right target for me”

Sora spoke up, “Th-That’s so cruel! H-how can you use s-someone’s feelings like that?!”

He was shivering and it showed as he talked.

Hans looked over to Sora, “Because, it’s the easier way to control someone”

Anna closed her fists in anger, “You, You monster!”

Anna went to attack Hans but he summoned a few deer heartless and Anna stopped in her tracks. Sora went to summon his keyblade, but he can barely call to it. The ice magic in his heart stopping him in the process.

“Uh uh, don’t want to hurt yourself”

Anna growls and glares at Hans in frustration. 

Hans smirks, now that he’s sure that he has them both trapped. 

“How does this sound? An unfortunate event happens to Princess Anna because of her sister’s ice powers. She dies along with her companion. And we said our wedding vows before she dies”

As he’s saying this, he walks over to the fireplace with a teapot filled with water and pours it into the fireplace to take out the flames and heat. 

Anna gasps, “No!”

Hans then walks up to Anna and snatches her wrist. “I don’t want you interfering.” He grabs some handcuffs and cuffs her wrist against the couch where Sora is laying.

“Anna!”

Sora tried to summon his keyblade again, but it’s no use. 

“You two can stay here and freeze to death while I go and kill Elsa”

“You’re no match for Elsa!” Anna says to his face. 

“No you’re no match for her. While I on the other hand, will be King and rule over all of Arendelle!”

“You won’t get away with this!”

Hans opens the door and smirks, “Oh I already have”  
He closes it and locks it. The heartless disappear along with him.

Sora wishes he can summon his Keyblade or even call Donald and Goofy. But due to the ice magic in his heart, he can’t. Also Donald and Goofy took his Gummiphone just in case Riku and Mickey called in order to get them. 

Anna kept pulling and pulling but then she sighed and gave up. “It’s no use. We’re stuck”

After a pause, Anna speaks up again,  
“I’m sorry Sora”

“Huh? W-what for?”

“For getting us into this mess. Because I stressed Elsa out, she accidentally froze your heart but it could have been me if you didn’t protect me and...

“Now you’re going to be frozen solid forever cause of me. I couldn’t protect you or Elsa. I’m worthless, just another spare...”

Sora looked at Anna so sadly. She really thinks that if she didn’t do anything none of this would happen. She blames herself.

“Anna, it isn’t your f-fault. You were j-just trying to help. I w-would have done the s-same thing. Try to help p-people I care for as mush a-as I can. Everyone would have a-admired you for trying your h-hardest to save your sister. I-I do” he smiles at her.

Anna smiles back at Sora, “Thanks Sora. But, unless someone else comes in, there’s no way of us getting out”

Then the door suddenly jiggles, both lift their heads in shock. Was someone coming?! Then the door opens and the person, or snowman, who walks in is Olaf. 

He chuckles to himself and then notices Sora and Anna’s predicament. “Oh no! What happened?!”

“No time Olaf,  
hurry! Light up the fireplace for Sora!”

Olaf nods and goes to put more sticks into the fireplace and lights up a match and puts it in the fire. 

“Olaf! Quickly step away from it!”

“Wow so this is fire! It’s so pretty, oh! But don’t touch it!”

He runs over to Sora and helps him to the fireplace. 

“Thanks Olaf” 

“No problem spiky!”

“So what happened?”

“Hans, turned out to be a bad guy. He locked us up here to die”

“Oh no! That’s horrible!”

“Yeah”

Anna then jumped in to explain, “I just, can’t believe I didn’t see it! He seemed like such a nice guy! But then I was wrong. Shows how much I know what true love is...”

“That’s not true! Love is, putting someone else’s needs instead of yourself. Like when Kirstoff left you here forever!”

“Kristoff, loves me?”

Sora was deep in thought from Olaf’s words. He remembers sometimes when Donald and Goofy protected him but the person that most stands out to him is...

“Riku”

“Huh?”

“Riku. He’s my best friend. He’s always been by my side. He protected me a lot and... he even sacrificed himself to save me once...”

“Wow! He must really love you!”

“Love? You think Riku loves me?”

“Sounds like it to me!”

Sora notices that Olaf’s nose is dropping. “Olaf you’re melting!”

“Some people are wroth melting for”

Both Sora and Anna smile at him fondly. Then he lifts his face as it melts more, “But maybe not right this second!”

Then the window blows opens,  
Olaf hurries to close it when, 

“Oh hang on, I think I see something”

He takes an icicle and makes a telescope

“Oh it’s Kristoff and Sven they are coming this way!”

“They are?!” Sora and Anna said excitedly. 

“Oh! And it looks like Blue and Green are coming with Round Ears and Sliver guy!”

“Sliver guy? Oh! Riku!” Sora smiled. He came. Riku really does love him.

“I guess I was wrong, I guess they don’t love you enough to leave you”

Sora grinned and slowly was trying to get up,  
“Olaf! Help Anna out of the cuffs and help me up!”

“Why? Oh, Oh! There’s you’re act of true love right there! Coming in like a Sliver Knight in shining armor! Let’s do this!” 

Then the ice started to come in rapidly. Olaf hurried to get Anna out of the cuffs and then they both helped Sora up to get outside to Riku.

———————————————————-

Riku is struggling while running through the storm to get to the palace where Sora is. He has to get to him as fast as he can. He can’t tell if Mickey, Donald and Goofy were still with him or not. But it doesn’t matter, he has to get to Sora. He’s sure that they can take care of themselves 

Then as he sees a man appoarch a women in a blue dress. She looks upset and then she collapses to her knees. The storm suddenly comes to a stand still. Riku sees the man try to strike the woman. He runs to block it with his keyblade.

“Argh who are you?!”

“Doesn’t matter!”

He pushes him back.

“Don’t you realize that if I killed her then this winter would stop!”

“What?”

Riku was confused. What would this woman have to do with the winter?

“She’s got ice powers. She froze this whole land and even hurt someone! So it’s my job to put an end to it!”

Riku understood clearly now. She was the one doing all this. So did she...

“Tell me, was the person a spiky brunette with clothes like mine?”

“Well I wouldn’t say brunette but he definitely had clothes similar to yours”

“I see...”

He turned to the woman who was sobbing on her knees. 

“I-I didn’t mean too! I didn’t mean to start all of this! I just wanted to separate myself from my people, from Anna to keep them safe! But I made things worse with these cursed powers of mine. And I even hurt Sora! I’m- I’m a monster!”

Riku looked at her in pity. She reminds him of himself. When he had trouble controlling his own darkness. He thought separating himself from the people he loved would help and protect them. Clearly that didn’t go well. And he was reunited with them anyways. He knew that darkness wasn’t evil, he just needed to learn to control it.

“No, you’re not.”

The woman looked up confused. 

“You wanted to protect not just your people, but your most cherished person. Even though it backfired, there’s still a way to save everyone. There’s always a way. And I know, if you look deep into yourself, you can find a way to fix all of this. Just look into your heart and believe in yourself.”

The woman looked at Riku in shock, “Anna said something similar but, I was too overwhelmed about the fact I froze Arendelle by accident. I should have listened to her and accepted her help. But now that I see clearly what she was trying to say when you said this to me”

She smiled, “Thank you”

Riku nodded and turned to see Hans angry, “Well that’s all nice but it won’t stop me from killing her!”

Riku lifted his keyblade and took his stance, “I won’t let you!”

Then both Riku and the woman were transported to some other dark space. Hans was standing across them surrounded by darkness holding his sword, from behind him a giant white wolf heartless stood before him.

“Hey um”

“Elsa”

“Riku. Do you think you can take them?”

She nodded, “Yeah I think so. By using my powers but...”

“Don’t be afraid of them, let them be a part of you, they will become a powerful weapon against enemies and to help others”

She nodded and smiled, “Right, thank you Riku.”

They both took their own stances and got ready to fight Hans and the Wolf Heartless.

———————————————————-  
They both managed to defeat the Wolf Heartless and Hans and make it out of the dark space. They both pant and are almost out of breath. 

Riku de-summoned his keyblade and smiles to Elsa.  
“You alright?”

She smiled “Yes, thank you”

Then her face turns horrified when she saw what was behind Riku, “Look out!”  
——————————————————-  
Off in the distance, Anna is helping Sora to carry him to Riku, as his body slowly is starting to frost over. His body is turning blue and purple. Then he sees Riku helping Elsa up. He smiles. Of course he would help Elsa. 

Then he looks horrified when he sees Hans come from behind Riku to stab him with his sword. He lets go of Anna and runs with all his might. 

“Riku!!!”

Riku turns to see Hans about to strike but then someone runs in front of him before he could act. 

Sora then turns to ice as he lifts his hand to block the attack. Hans is then blown back from the iced statue of Sora and knocked unconscious. 

Riku is shocked and then he overcomes it when he realizes who this person in ice is.

“Sora...?”

He runs to stand in front of him and then sees that it is in fact Sora. His whole body, frozen solid. 

“No, No! No Sora you can’t leave me!”

Riku starts crying, he’s never cried in such a long time. Once when he was alone a few times he would. But never in front of others. But in this case, he has too. He just lost his childhood best friend. His love. He never got to tell him his feelings for him. How important he was to him. And now, he’s gone. 

He caresses his face with his hands and leans his forehead on Sora’s cold one and closes his eyes. “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t save you in time. I couldn’t say that, I love you. With all my heart. I love you so much Sora. Please don’t leave me, come back to me”

Then something amazing happened after his words were spoken. Sora’s frozen figure started melting, starting from bottom-up.

Once it was all gone, Sora brought down his arm done and smiled at Riku. He put his hand on Riku’s cheek. Riku opens his eyes in shock and then he grins and starts crying tears of joy, “Sora!”

“Riku!”

They both hug. Everyone rejoiced. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy hugged each other in joy. Kristoff hugged Sven crying. Anna and Elsa held hands and smiled at each other. Olaf jumped around in joy.

“Sora, But-How?”

Sora smiled, “I love you”

Olaf gasped, “An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart!”

Elsa’s face then lit up in realization. “Love will thaw...That’s it!”

Anna looked at her sister confused, “Elsa?”

“Love!”

Anna gasped and everyone else did as well. Everything was melting. The lake was slowly turning to flowing water, snow from flowers, trees, and the town were fading away. Then it all turned to a giant snowflake and disappeared. Elsa gave Olaf a snow flurry so he wouldn’t melt. Then Anna punched Hans into the water as soon he gained consciousness again. Anna and Elsa smiled and hugged each other. 

Sora and Riku looked at each other smiling as well. 

“So? An act of true love was the key?” 

“Yeah! Didn’t Donald and Goofy tell you?”

Riku chuckles, “Well they did, but they didn’t go much into detail about it. But as soon as the snow storm started when we met each other, all that flew out the window because we had to hurry to you as soon as we could.”

“I see...”

Sora grinned “I’m glad you came for me Riku”

“Of course, I always will”

“Me too! I will come to protect you as well!”

Riku laughs, “Yeah? Like the stunt you just did?”

“Of course! But I didn’t mean to like, turn into an ice statue”

He pets his head and chuckles, ”I know”

Then Riku leans down to kiss Sora’s forehead. “I love you”

Sora’s face turns really red and he covers his face with his hands in embarrassment, “I-I love you too!”

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy laugh at the display of the cute couple.  
———————————————————  
And with that, their feelings were finally in full display. The two hearts were in tune. But unfortunately, it was soon forgotten in the new worldline.


End file.
